Arms of Mine
by breadmakesyoufat
Summary: Scene extension from 1.13. Because I AM IN PAIN.


_Huge huge HUGE spoilers for the finale so for the love of god watch it before reading this!_

_Extended finale scene because I'm in pain and I need to vent this out in order to get through until the next season, hahaha._

* * *

She's light in his arms as he carries her over to the machine, but every step feels heavy to Cole.

Cassie's clinging to him, her arms around his neck and her face buried between them, her forehead brushing his ear as he jogs the short distance and climbs the stairs. She whimpers quietly when he puts her down on the platform, trying to be as gentle as he can. Her stomach is starting to bleed more heavily and Cole swallows the lump in his throat as he helps her head come to rest on the cool metal, their faces close and their eyes connecting.

Cole keeps his hand on the side of her head, brushing her hair nervously with his thumb as he studies her face. She looks terrified, and Cole knows exactly what her fear feels like. He was here once, about to make his first jump, not sure if he was going to come out on the other side alive or not. Not sure of what he was going to find if he did make it in one piece. And he wasn't dying from a gunshot wound, either.

She's staring up at him, her eyes glazing over with tears, and he brushes her hair back once more, trying to comfort her.

"You okay?" he whispers with a hoarse voice, and she nods, her eyes never leaving his. Cole gives a slight nod back, his eyes drifting up to her hairline as he caresses the side of her head again, trying to memorize the feel of it. Trying to commit her face to memory in case…

"Goodbye."

Her voice is barely a whisper, and it pulls his eyes back down to hers immediately. His jaw clenches and he breathes in deep, watching a tear escape the corner of one of her eyes and run smoothly down into the hair by her ear. He steels himself, trying to reassure her as best he can.

"I'm gonna see you soon." he whispers, but with certainty. Cassie closes her mouth, her lips starting to tremble as another tear runs down her face.

"I don't think so."

Her voice is watery and cracks slightly. She's looking at him like he's the last person she's ever going to see, and Cole's heart is breaking. He sucks in a deep breath through his nose, his jaw working as he looks at her trembling lips and her teary eyes, stroking her hair again to try and calm himself for her, to be strong and to show her it was going to be okay, but he's not certain.

He can't seem to stop stroking her hair, and he shakes his head a few times, looking away, trying to keep from tearing up. It's killing him, that he has to leave her. Send her off into the future, his future, without going with her to help her adjust, to be sure she heals properly. He knows Jones will take good care of her, but what if she doesn't even make it? What if her body can't handle the splinter? What if-

"Cole…"

Her little voice pulls him back to her, their eyes connecting again. There are more tears gathering in her eyes, and he can barely look at her without feeling his own eyes grow warm with unshed tears.

"Cole…James…" she whispers, bringing one hand up to brush the hair out of his face, leaving a little bloody trail on his cheek. Cole reaches up with his free hand, holding her palm to his cheek firmly. "I'm glad I got to know you, James."

A strangled sob bubbles up from Cole's chest, and he watches her eyes scan his face. She's smiling at him now, and he can't handle it any longer.

Leaning down, Cole gently presses his lips to Cassie's, stroking her hair and squeezing the hand that is still pressed to his cheek. He can feel her gently kissing him back, and thinks his heart might beat right out of his chest. He'd dreamed of his moment with her, kissing her smiling lips during a meal together, or while they looked for new leads together in the bookstore. Telling her how much he loves her, how she brings out the best parts of him, and how he wants to be a better man for her. His cheeks are wet from her tears, or maybe his, he doesn't know, but when he pulls away slowly, just enough to look at her, he can see the profound love resonating from her eyes.

"I'm going to find you again. I'll find a way, I promise. Jones will help you, and I'll see you soon." He says softly, with honest certainty now, his eyes jumping between hers. His slightly shaking hand is still buried in her hair, and he's not sure how he went so long without knowing what it feels like. "You're going to be okay, Cassie. You're tougher than I am, remember?"

Cassie nods, a small laugh bursting out of her, half nervous and half genuinely happy from the memory. Her thumb brushes his cheek softly, and Cole nods back gently, slowly pulling away from her. Turning, he heads down a few steps until her hand reaches out and grasps his, stopping him. He turns back, looking down at their joined hands before shifting his gaze back up to her.

There are fresh tears leaking from her eyes, but she's smiling at him, her hair shining in the light from the machine. "See you soon, James." Her voice is soft, but does not waver, and Cole gives her hand a little squeeze.

Their hands break apart and Cassie pulls hers back up to hold her stomach, watching Cole quickly make his way over to the console. She doesn't look away from him until the machine clunks to life, the light around her growing brighter. Cassie swallows thickly, trying to keep her fear in check, and looks back to Cole, letting the sight of him ground her.

Cole looks up once the splinter sequence is initiated, making a mental note to thank Katarina for showing him how it works, if he ever sees her again. His eyes connect with Cassie's, and seeing her immersed in the golden light of the machine makes his stomach knot up. They don't break eye contact until she vanishes before his eyes. He blinks a few times, staring at the spot where she had been, hearing the machine begin to power down, vaguely registering that this must be how people felt when they saw him splinter. He lets out a shuddering breath, not realizing he'd been holding it in.

He takes a moment, closing his eyes and picturing her face. Remembering the feel of her lips on his. The sound of her voice. Her soft hair in his fingers.

"I'll see you soon, Cassie."


End file.
